A Gentle Touch
by DreamofMagic
Summary: Regina is sick. David decides to help her feel better. All it takes is a gentle touch and a streak of stubbornness. EvilCharming


A/N: Just a little something short and sweet for all of you EvilCharming/CharmingQueen fans out there. I hope you enjoy this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Summary: Regina is sick. David decides to help her feel better. All it takes is a gentle touch and a streak of stubbornness.

Pairing: EvilCharming

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters.

Regina awoke that morning with a pounding head-ache. Her body was stiff, her throat sore and she just couldn't stop shivering. Her first thought was, who ever had poisoned her was going to die. But as she got up and dragged herself down the steps she knew she didn't have the energy to harm anyone.

Regina wanted to go back to bed. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt weak to the core. But there were things she must attend to before she could even think about crawling back under the warm, inviting covers. How could she attend to anything though, when her mind was in a fog and she couldn't think properly?

Regina walked into the kitchen to find her son getting out a jug of milk from the fridge.

"Morning, Mom," Henry chirped, as cheerful as ever.

"Good morning," Regina croaked in a hoarse voice.

Henry looked up at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright, Mom?"

Regina just nodded and forced a smile. "I'm absolutely terrific."

Henry smiled back and there was no mistake that he had plans today. Regina didn't bother asking what he planned to do, not wanting to spoil his day with any wrong words. Instead, she watched as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured some of his favorite cereal up to the top. He gave her one last smile before heading into the dinning room with his breakfast.

Regina didn't feel like eating and nothing appealed to her stomach but a cold glass of apple juice. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and the jug of apple juice from the fridge. Her mind was wandering to possible reasons she felt so terrible. One was that that woman, Emma Swan, must have slipped poison into whatever she ate the day before. Ever inch of Regina despised that woman, and Miss Swan had had the perfect opportunity yesterday at the diner when Regina and Henry were eating dinner to do her harm.

Regina tried to think of something else, but nothing came to mind. She took a sip of her apple juice, pondering her recent thoughts, wondering how she could get that woman to pay. Regina had no magic, but if she did, she would rip Miss Swan's heart out and make her suffer.

Regina was so lost in that fantasy that she didn't hear Henry come in until he spoke.

"Bye Mom. I'll see you later," he said, wrapping his arms around her middle for a quick hug that warmed her heart.

"Bye, honey," Regina said, though it hurt to talk and she could barely get the words out. "Love you."

"Love you, too!"

And with that, Henry was gone, grabbing his back-pack and rushing out the door.

Regina dragged herself upstairs and forced herself to dress. She then put on her warmest coat and headed down to the front door. Though her body felt weak, she wasn't going to let it stop her from going on with her day.

Regina drove into town and parked on the curve across from the diner. She slipped out and the cold winter air hit her hard. Her cheeks stung from the cold as she sulked up to the diner entrance. When she entered, the first thing she saw was Swan, sitting in a booth drinking coffee and eating a stack of pancakes. Her anger began to boil but it didn't make her feel any better.

Regina sat down in her spot at the bar. Ruby flounced over, a smile on her face that Regina wanted to wipe off. Why did the girl have to be so happy when she was so miserable?

"What can I get you, Regina?" Ruby chirped.

"Something to sooth my throat," Regina answered hoarsely. "It hurts like someone poured lava down it."

"Coming right up!"

When Ruby walked away, Regina dropped her head in her arms and whimpered pathetically. She knew she must have sounded weak, but she didn't have the energy to care much what anyone thought of her.

Regina was so unaware of her surroundings that she didn't hear someone slide into the stool next to her, or Ruby set a mug in front of her.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see none other than David Nolan, sitting there with a concerned look on his face. Yes, the man was concerned alright. His forehead was creased and his blue eyes held a genuine kindness to them.

"I'm fine," Regina answered cooly. She grasped the hot mug of tea in front of her and brought it up to her lips. She took a small sip before setting the mug back down, wincing slightly as the hot tea went down her sore throat.

"Are you sure?" David pushed. "You look pale, Miss Mills."

Regina turned and managed to glare at David. "I'm always pale."

Ruby set a mug of coffee in front of David who thanked her warmly. He then turned his gaze back to Regina's', the concern still there. He brought the back of his hand to her forehead and frowned thoughtfully.

"You're running a fever," he murmured.

Regina felt shocked at his touch, but then leaned into his cool hand, which felt wonderful on her hot, clammy skin.

"I told you, I'm fine," she sighed. "But thank you for being concerned for little ole' me."

Regina gave him a curt smile before slipping off the stool. Her knees gave out and she stumble into David's strong arms.

"No, you're not fine," David said, grasping her waist to steady her. "I'm going to bring you home."

"There's no need—"

But Regina didn't have the strength to argue. Instead, she let David lead her out. She felt an odd sense of something wash over her as he led her to his truck. In fact, she liked his arms protectively around her as he steadied her to keep her from stumbling.

David opened the passenger door to his truck and helped Regina in. He then ran around to the other side and slipped in.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked him with a sigh as he started up the truck and drove toward her home.

"Well..." David sighed. "You need my help, Miss Mills—"

"Regina."

"—Regina. Since there is no one to take care of you, I will."

Touching. Very touching. Regina couldn't help but turn to stare at him. His hair was tousled and his blue eyes were serious and warm.

"When I was sick, I always had the kind touch of my mother to help me get better," David continued.

Regina didn't answer. She never remember her mother ever being motherly or loving toward her. Even when she needed her mother the most Cora could never be there for her.

David pulled into the drive of her house and stopped. He jumped out of the truck and ran around to open the passenger door.

"Come on, Regina," he said, helping her out. "Let's get you inside."

Regina leaned into David as he lead her up the path to the front door. She handed him her keys and he unlocked the door, swung it open and walked her in.

"Thank you, David," Regina said when they were inside. She waited for him to leave, but he didn't. Instead, he still steadied her with his arm around her waist, making her feel slightly agitated that he hadn't let go yet.

"Aren't you going to go?" she asked him in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No. I'm going to make sure you feel okay before I leave," David answered her with a hint of stubbornness in his voice.

Swell. Just what she needed—Prince Charming to feel like he needed to care for her like some child. If he wasn't going to leave she'd just have to unceremoniously push him out the door.

"I have already told you that I'm fine," Regina growled. But that was a big mistake on her part. She went into a coughing fit which made her throat feel more on fire. Regina moaned and wanted to hurl something at David.

David scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the living room; she didn't bother to protest. His ambition to help her wasn't going to be stopped anyhow.

David sat her gently on the couch. He grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders.

"There. Now I want you to rest, alright?" he said in a gentle tone that stirred something in her that she didn't want to be stirred. David bent down and took off her heals, setting them aside. "Now what do you feel like to eat? You must be hungry."

Regina sighed. She had to admit that she liked this attention. "Can I have anything?" Might as well take advantage.

"Anything you feel like I'll make." David smiled at her.

Regina looked up at him, searching his gaze. His demeanor was caring and gentle. "What I really want is soup," she finally said. "And crackers."

"I can do that. You just rest and I'll be back in a few." David stood up and walked out of the room. Regina heard him rummage around in the kitchen for a pot a moment later. She stood up and decided to go up and put on her pajamas. If David wasn't gong to let her go anywhere or do anything she might as well be comfortable. The way she felt didn't call for modesty at the moment.

Regina went up into her room and slipped on a pair of warm, dark blue pajamas and robe. She quickly went back down the steps and into the living room where she curled up on the couch with the afghan wrapped around her shoulders.

A few minutes later, David strode back into the living-room with a tray in his hands. He set it on the table in front of the couch.

"Thank you," Regina muttered. She took the glass of ice-cold ginger ale and took a sip from the straw. The bowl of hot soup beckoned her to the warm liquid. She crumbled a cracker into the soup, imagining that it was Swan's heart.

"Can I get you anything else?" David asked her, clasping his hands.

"No thank you," Regina replied. She took a spoonful of noodles and blew on them before taking a bite. David just stood there and she could feel his gaze watching her. Didn't he have anything better to do than watch her?

"If you want, I can put in a movie," he suggested suddenly, as if she were a two-year-old.

Regina nodded just to give him something to do rather than stare at her as she ate. David walked over to the shelf where she kept her movie collection and began to search through the titles.

"You have quite the collection of Disney movies," he said.

Regina munched on a cracker and swallowed. "I do, don't I?"

David picked out a DVD and waved it in the air. "Snow White okay?"

Regina smirked. "Perfect."

David kneeled by the DVD player and popped the disc in. He turned up the volume on the TV and then turned, a big smile on his face. "I'll take your dishes if you're done."

Without an answer, David swept up her dishes and disappeared. Regina wondered when he'd leave. It better have been soon, as she couldn't tolerate him treating her like a child any longer. Didn't he have better things to do than take care of her when she really didn't need him? She could perfectly well take care of herself, thank you very much.

Regina focused her gaze on the film. She shivered from the chills that ran up her spine and rubbed at her arms to generate warmth into them. David suddenly came in and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina exclaimed. She coughed and grabbed her glass of ginger-ale.

"I'm keeping you warm," David answered innocently. "The best way to keep warm is to share body heat."

Regina huffed out an angry breath, wishing somehow that she could still use her magic. If she did she would be able to get rid of David once and for all. But his body felt warm and she soon found herself leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. The film was getting interesting even though she had watched it more than twenty times. It seemed that when Henry was little all he wanted to watch was this particular movie. It annoyed the heck out of her and she came close to burning the movie once, getting rid of it for good.

But now as she watched it, cradled against Charming's muscular body, it was just as good as it had never been. She didn't know why, but she somehow knew it had something to do with the man next to her. Her thoughts became wicked and she had to dismiss them before they got out of hand.

Charming. Charming. Charming.

Regina chanted his name in her mind, a cool smile forming at her lips. She could ruin Snow's life even more by taking the man she loved away from her. How hard would it be for Regina, the Evil Queen, to make David fall for her? He was certainly charming and she had always liked the brave streak in him.

Regina buried her head deeper in David's shoulder, breathing in his manly scent. She felt cared for, wrapped in his arms so comfortingly...

No. She had to get a grip. This was her nemesis' husband who had her in his embrace. She couldn't let her guard down in this vulnerable state he had her in. He had to leave this instant before she did something both of them would truly regret.

"Regina, are you alright?" David asked, shattering her thoughts.

Regina realized she had been grasping his arm too hard. "I'm fine," she answered cooly. "I just think it's time for you to go."

David smiled and shook his head. "Remember? I'm not going until you feel better."

Stubborn man.

Regina moved a strand of loose hair that had gotten into her eyes behind her ear. She plotted ways in her mind to get rid of David but none sounded appealing. Maybe she did want him to stay, that's why.

Regina scowled and focused her gaze on the movie. Now, Snow White was eating the poisoned apple that would put her under a spell that only true love would break. Too bad the Evil Queen didn't steal Snow's true lover away before he could come to the rescue with his true lovers kiss.

Yes. Too bad.

The movie ended with the happy ending Disney was so good at, as Regina always thought when she watched the movies. If only a true lovers kiss could cure this awful sickness that had bestowed upon her.

"Charming," Regina murmured suddenly, getting David's attention. She was truly delirious and it was all thanks to what ever was taking over her body.

"The film?" David asked, smiling at her with his ultra charming smile. "Yes, I thought so too."

"Not the movie," Regina hissed.

David looked confused.

Regina knew she was going to regret some part of the action she was about to commit. But then maybe she wouldn't. She grasped David's head in her hands and pressed her lips to his. David reacted, kissing her back, his lips forming to hers like they were meant to be there. His hands grasped her waist, pulling her flush against his warm body.

They finally broke away for air, the tension between them strong. David looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure. He gently pushed Regina away from him and stood up abruptly from the couch.

"I'm sorry, Regina, I can't," he said with a shake of his head.

"Can't what? Add anther affair to your love life?" Regina laughed coldly despite her sore throat.

David looked dumbfounded as he stood there and as if he didn't understand what had just happened between them. In fact, he looked at her as if she had sprouted a pair of horns.

"Go on. Run along home," Regina said cooly. "You don't belong here, Charming."

David shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going to keep repeating myself. Until—"

"—I'm better you're going nowhere," Regina finished. "Yes, I've heard you say that several times already. It's getting so damn annoying."

David looked frustrated now, like he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. His lips were formed in a frown as his eyes bore into hers.

"You are an impossible woman," he decided suddenly.

Regina felt tired suddenly, the bickering using up what little energy she had. David seemed to realize it too, as he scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the stairs. Regina rested her head on his shoulder, his warmth comforting.

"I might be impossible," she muttered. "But you've shone me just how damn stubborn you are, Charming."

David laughed. "You've got me there." The smile was back and some part of Regina was glad. A frown just didn't suit Mr. Charming's demeanor. "Where on earth did Charming come from anyway?" David asked her as he climbed the steps.

"I'm not going to answer that," Regina replied simply.

David didn't argue. He went into the bedroom Regina pointed out as hers and set her gently on her bed. He brought the covers up around her and fluffed up her pillows before leaning down and kissing her forehead with such tenderness that only someone who cared for their lover could have done.

"Get some rest okay?" David said softly. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Regina closed her eyes and nodded, not wanting to say anything that would destroy the moment. But before David could walk out of the room, she looked up. "David?"

"Hmm?" David turned around to face her.

Regina sighed before looking him straight in the eyes. "Thank you."

David smiled. "You're very welcome, Regina."

Regina waited until David had walked out of the room to let a smile grace her lips. David might have not known it, but she had captured the one thing Snow White held dear—his heart. And she was going to rip Mary-Margaret apart further until the woman was broken to pieces. And it all started with David's heart in her hands.

Regina walked into the diner in her normal, in charge manor. She sat down on her stool and summoned Ruby.

"Get me a cup of hot cocoa, will you?" she ordered.

Ruby nodded and hastily prepared a cup of steaming cocoa.

"Back to your old self, huh?" she mused, setting the cup down in front of Regina.

Regina smiled cooly and took a sip of the delicious hot cocoa. "Yes. And now that I'm back, I have a few things to take care of that got neglected while I was...sick."

Ruby muttered something under her breath and whisked away to serve another costumer.

The front door opened and a gust of icy cold air filtered in. A moment later, David slid in next to her.

"David, it's so nice to see you," Regina said cheerfully.

"You too," David answered in a hoarse voice.

Regina turned to study him better. David had black circles under his eyes as if he'd not slept in days. He was pale, almost white in complexion.

"Are you feeling okay?" Regina asked. She brought her hand to his forehead to find that he was burning up. "Well, since you took care of me last week I think it's my turn to take care of you, Charming."

David just nodded weakly. "I won't protest."

Regina got up and took his arm. "Come along. You need my special touch to help you become well again."

David didn't argue as he followed her out.


End file.
